Desolace
thumb|Desolace Legends claim that the centaur are descendents of a dark union between one of the demigod Cenarius's sons and a princess of the chaotic earth elementals. When the first khans were born of their union, it is said that they murdered their father, for shame of their misshapen appearance. They were born filled with rage and savagery and have not calmed in the centuries that followed. The first of their kind, the first khans, gave rise to the five tribes of the centaur. The race swept across Desolace and soon became legendary for its brutality. The diligent night elves held them in check for ages until the Burning Legion rained its destruction upon the world. The night elves left the centaur out of necessity for their own survival during the wars, allowing the twisted race to assume control of Desolace. Though fortunate enough not to be scorched into oblivion in the demon wars, Desolace was savaged nonetheless due to the centaur's ceaseless aggression. No longer threatened by night elves, the tribes plagued other plains races - chiefly, the peaceful tauren. This struggle endured for generations, until recently, when the tauren were at last driven from Desolace. The centaur were never content with controlling Desolace and have followed their tribal khans in a series of clashes with other races throughout southern and central Kalimdor. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Desolace Alliance Horde Night Elf Human Tauren Troll 30-40 Western Kalimdor Geography The mountainous barriers of the Stonetalon Mountains lie to the north and Feralas to the south, isolating Desolace from much of the rest of Kalimdor. The grasslands and mesas of Mulgore stand directly east, and the land runs rugged and open to the storm-tossed coast to the west. The winds create waterspouts against the lowland hills along the shore. The western coastline of Desolace is lush in sad contrast to the wasteland of its interior, with the airy inn of Shadowprey Village allowing travellers to wake up to a beautiful view of the waterline. Desolace is a gray, rocky wasteland littered with bones and pools of yellow, polluted water. It seems almost under a supernatural curse, its skies always black and stormy, with lightning and high winds a constant within the interior. As the goblins of the Venture Co however no doubt know, it is often the most dire situations and environments which present the richest opportunities. Hunting in Desolace is both challenging and profitable, with potential prey including kodo, thunder lizards, elementals, and high-level scorpions and vultures. Those of a high enough level who seek an even greater challenge can also hunt giants and the various otherworldly monsters which inhabit the demon-infested Mannaroc Coven. The surrounding mountains form a significant barrier to travel, a key reason why the centaur have never established more than a sporadic presence elsewhere on Kalimdor. Desolace today is a battleground for many of the opposing factions represented here. Apart from the tension between the Horde and the Alliance, the Kolkar, the Gelkis and the Magram centaurs fight as much against each other as they do against the Orcs and the Humans. In the meantime, the demons and satyrs summoned by the Burning Blade increase the risk of a region-wide demonic infestation and present a major challenge for both the Horde and the Alliance. The naga presence to the northwest is also rapidly becoming a source of concern. Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Desolace & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons *Maraudon Travel Hubs Flight paths from Nijel's Point * Auberdine, Darkshore * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas Flight paths from Shadowprey Village * Thunder Bluff * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Camp Mojache, Feralas Regions Adjacent to Desolace Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Stonetalon Mountains 15-27 North By foot, or by flightpaths from Shadowprey Village to Sun Rock Retreat or from Nijel's Point to Stonetalon Peak Feralas 40-50 South By foot, or by flightpaths from Shadowprey Village to Camp Mojache or from Nijel's Point to Feathermoon Stronghold Inhabitants Five barbarous centaur tribes dominate the entire region with the strength of overwhelming numbers and unequaled ferocity. Each tribe is led by one of the dreaded khans and is known by a distinctive tribal color - Black, Brown, Green, Red, and Yellow. Members use the color to mark their weapons and their faces. The khans who lead each tribe rarely have contact with each other except in times of war. In addition to the centaur, Burning Blade cultists control maintain extensive presence in Desolace, with their outposts of the Thunder Axe Fortress and the Mannoroc Coven. There is also extensive demonic infestation, particularly in the area of the Mannoroc Coven. There are no other cultures of any note in all of Desolace. The centaur have run them all down in their unceasing lust for conquest. However, both the Alliance and the Horde have started occupying Desolace, with the Horde constructing two notable settlements - the Shadowprey Village on the western coast and the Ghost Walker Post near the Kodo Graveyard. An Alliance town has been built at Nijel's Point, deep within the mountain ridge to the north that separates Desolace from the Stonetalon Mountains region. The relative success of the Horde's expansion into Desolace has raised a number of concerns throughout the political elites of both Kalimdor and Azeroth, but particularly among the Alliance. These concerns stem mainly from the fact that the Horde's colonization appears to be proceeding seemingly unhindered by the extensive presence of the Burning Blade cult. Allegations have emerged that the Horde has forged an agreement of sorts with the cultists. Determined to dispel these allegations and demonstrate to the Alliance that the Horde no longer consorts with demons, Warchief Thrall has commanded Keldran in Orgrimmar to take any steps necessary to remove the Burning Blade from the region. Takata Steelblade in Ghost Walker Post has been placed in charge of the local effort to counter the general demonic threat, while Maurin Bonesplitter is specifically responsible for eliminating the Burning Blade presence. Notable Characters *Azore Aldamort *Drulzegar Skraghook *Maurin Bonesplitter *Taiga Wisemane *Takata Steelblade Quests Shadowprey Village * 31 Hunting in Stranglethorn * 35 Clam Bait * 36 Other Fish to Fry * 38 Hand of Iruxos Ghost Walker Post * 30 Alliance Relations (in Orgrimmar) ** 30 Alliance Relations (from Orgrimmar) *** 33 Alliance Relations **** 33 The Burning of Spirits ** 33 Befouled by Satyr * 37 Catch of the Day Nijel's Point * 31 Centaur Bounty * 33 Vahlarriel's Search * 33 Reagents for Reclaimers Inc. * 35 Strange Alliance * 35 Brutal Politics * 39 The Karnitol Shipwreck * 39 Down the Scarlet Path Other * 30 Magram Alliance (tb) * 31 Centaur Bounty (tb) * 33 The Corrupter (Quest Item) * 36 Claim Rackmore's Treasure! * 36 Gelkis Alliance (tb) ** 35 Stealing Supplies * 39 Sceptre of Light * 38 Gizelton Caravan * 39 Ghost-o-plasm Round Up Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Ghost Mushroom (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) ** Gromsblood (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Truesilver Deposit ** Mithril Deposit Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Basilisks * Centaurs * Crabs * Doomguards * Felbeasts * Felguards * Ghosts * Hyenas * Infernals * Kodos * Makrura * Naga * Satyr * Scorpids * Sea Giants * Skeletons * Succubi * Thunder Lizards * Vultures Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Desolace